talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blastia
Blastia is a technological device that uses Aer to create magic and energy through use of formulas, they were created by Krityans of the Geraios civilization, it is used to provide the basics of life, fire, water, light, and protection. They are usually marked by crests or distinguishing abilities, and the color of it. It often have two layers, the Body, and then the Core, the body of the blastia is easy to make, but the Core is tedious to make without proper materials. It is known that Blastia can malfunction, and that some Blastia can take on other forms. =Known Blastia= Aque- The Aque Blastia is mainly used to provide clean water, for common use with it, it is often colored ocean blue and is commonly placed in fountains. It serves as a regulation for the water system. Barrier- The Barrier Blastia is used to guard towns against monsters. They are often noted to be the 'rings' around cities, and usually scale it whole, the rings are usually colored white, or sky blue.o Hoplon- The Hoplon Blastia compresses Aer in order to shoot it at the target, most of the times proving lethal, Leviathan's Claw used to market the Blastia. It can be used as an infinite source of ammo in guns. Bodhi- Bodhi Blastia are similar to the Exspheres, they amplify the wearer's abilities for increased strength. They are often created in jewelry or accessories, often red in color. Hermes- The cause of the Great War, Hermes Blastia are more efficient into converting Aer with energy. But in return, requires massive amounts of Aer to do so. Hermes Blastia are usually colored Red and having a metal body, such an example would be Raven's replaced heart. Ceres- Ceres Blastia are commonly used to operate ships in order for them to cross water.. Zaude Shielder (SPOILERS)- A crystal that was on the top of the Enduring Shine of Zaude. it was destroyed by unknown causes, which caused a release of the Adephagos. Zaude was a shield for the whole Terca Lumireis Wicken (Fan-made)- A unique kind of Blastia, having a crystalline body, and modified Aer inside the crystal, the core is made up of the modified Aer itself. Wicken Blastiae change color considering on the person's emotions, though may not do it all the time, Solarius Flare is the only one with a Wicken Blastia, in which shields his heart and using the modified Aer to contain the unstable Wicken magic via a complex formula. Solar has stated that the Wicken Blastia's original color is Purple. Later on, after having mastered the formula, the blastia no longer needed aer and was converted, like some others, to use Mana Lux/Lumani- The Lumani Blastia (Called canonically; Lux Blastia) is used to provide lighting for lanterns and lamps. This often replaced the hand-held lantern, which was made by fire and fuel, and made navigating in towns late at night a bit easier. Lux cores however, are unstable, and if overheated, can explode, often causing serious harm. When the Lux Blastia is powering light, and if an electrical surge were to go out, the base of the lantern or lamp may explode or stop functioning momentarily. Glacius (Fan-made)- The Glacius Blastia is cold blastia often providing the cold for storage areas, often for preservation. As of recently, they've been used as a fail-safe for Aque Blastia. Unlike most, a Glacian Core can turn into an Aque Core should it come into contact with extreme amounts of heat. Ignis (Fan-made)- Heat-producing blastia that can withstand large temperatures, and is normally hot to the touch, though if you get water on it, it will fail to exist and would be destroyed. Often used for some types of furnaces and ovens. Thermo- A temperature-measuring blastia developed by Hermes. Warp- A blastia capable of transporting matter from one place to another, teal in color.